


A New Governess

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [26]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mary Poppins, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Elizabeth are finding it difficult to keep a governess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Governess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Plot of Your Favorite Movie_. How do I pick a favorite? I decided to go with one that I've loved since I was little: **Mary Poppins**. Some of the dialogue is taken directly from the movie. No beta.

"Where are the children, Eliza?" Fitzwilliam Darcy inquired of his wife upon coming home from a visit with his friend, Bingley.

Elizabeth, looking a bit frazzled, still managed a smile for him as she kissed his cheek in greeting. "They're in the nursery. They had a very busy day today."

"It looks like you did, too," he remarked, kissing her cheek in return.

She rested her cheek against his shoulder for a moment. "Katie Nana gave her notice early today. I had to look after little Fitzwilliam and Jane myself."

"She's the sixth governess we've engaged in the last four months," he exclaimed, exasperated, as they went into the parlor together. "And they've all been unqualified disasters. Is there something wrong with our children?"

Elizabeth sat in her customary chair with a sigh. "I can't say, my dear. They were quite well-behaved for _me_ , but they don't seem to know how to behave for their governesses."

"I'll send out inquiries for a new governess tomorrow." He squeezed her hand gently before taking his own customary chair.

A few days later, the new governess arrived and introduced herself as Mary Poppins.


End file.
